Too Young
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: One-Shot. Fabian and his love's life before their deaths. Slight AU. "Many say they died too young but all agree they died as heroes."


**Too Young by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Fabian/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to JK Rowling.**

**AN: First try at a Harry Potter fic, be kind and review please! **

Miss Jaylynn Sidney was well respected at Hogwarts. Chaser on the Quidditch team. Gryffindor house seventh year student. All in all - a well liked girl.

She was often seen with Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Kelly McKinnon and Rosa Bennett, many called them inseperable but truly it was Jaylynn and Fabian that were inseperable; only those that knew the group well would know that though.

Fabian asked Jaylynn out during their 4th year down in Hogsmeade. Fabian, usually know as the more brash, confident twin could have been seen fumbling over his words and stuttering in his nervousness, eventually blurting out his all important question, "Will you go out with me?" Jaylynn had looked him in the eye, as though assessing whether the young lad was serious before nodding with a huge grin on her face. It was often speculated that Jaylynn was a seer because of how unsurprised she was that day. Of course, she'd always say that she knew it was going to happen; Fabian was so easy to read.

Fabian had been so excited that he'd simply kissed her in the centre of the bar with all the patrons as onlookers. Later, when asked Jaylynn would say that it was awkward but perfect all at once. They stayed together through all their remaining years at Hogwarts. The Prewetts were pleased with the relationship too and openly supported them; the wizarding world was shrouded with threats of a dark lord and in a constant state of turmoil.

In the history of Hogwarts there were always several couples that stood out the teachers who taught them. Lily Evans and James Potter were one. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were another. But one of the most memorable was the couple of Fabian Prewett and Jaylynn Sidney.

They were so in tune with each other that it was as though they knew what the other was thinking. A simple nod or hand gesture could mean as much as a thousand words between them. Others were often in awe of their relationship; they were both true Gryffindors and loved each other wholeheartedly. Another factor in their relationship was their combining personalities - where one failed theother often suceeded, meaning they worked in prfect balance and harmony. They had their spats like any other couple did but they never went through that on again, off again phase. That was probably Jaylynn's psychic influence.

One would have thought that Gideon would be jealous of Jaylynn taking up a lot of Fabian's time but he was surprisingly likewise occupied himself. The source of Gideon's happiness was named Kelly McKinnon, a bright and bubbly Gryffindor girl. They were also inseperable but their relationship was different to that of Fabian and Jaylynn's - they were so harmonious in their relationship but Gid and Kelly were both opinionated and brash in nature and their relationship, though loving, was wrought with spats and petty, cute arguments.

Miss Rosa Bennett was the only one not happy with these happenings. She was a much more Slytherin than anybody knew. She began seeing a young Anton Dolohov. They too fell in love, or as much in love as a wannabe Death Eater can be.

Nobody could deny that the Prewett twins were in love with their partners.

When they left school many expected Fabian and Jaylynn to break up; such is the way of school time sweethearts. They, however, defied the test of time. Soon enough, nineteen year old Fabian was asking his father for the Prewett ring. It had stars on it, just like the hands on Fabian's watch.

They were married in a small back yard ceremony in the Prewett house. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there too to witness the wedding of the oldest Prewett twin, Fabian. He looked handsome as ever in his suit - it even bore scorch marks from his pre-wedding experimenting session with his brother Gideon. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George made the cutest groomsmen in history according to onlookers. They, unlike so many other magical couples, chose to write their own vows. In a moment of maturity Fabian was serious when facing his beautiful bride.

"Jaylynn Sidney, I love you and I promise to do so forever. I can say now that I will never get tired of looking at you and watching you" he paused turning to look at Molly. "I look to my sister and the happy marriage and family she has and I can't help but want that for myself... with you. I can think of no one better suited for me than you - you even put up with Gideon! How much more perfect can you get? So I love you and will do forever" he paused again looking over his Jaylynn. "If you'll have me?"

Jaylynn smiled at him and then began her vow, "Fabian Prewett, I love you too and nothinbg on earth would make me happier than to spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to prove just how much you mean to me" she said grinning.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Albus Dumbledore said smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

They met in a kiss that would be remembered throughout the wizarding community as one of true, pure love. Nobody could argue that Fabian and Jaylynn were perfect for each other.

000000-000000

The day it happened was a day that nobody in the Order of the Phoenix would forget. They lost four of their members in the fight. It was bloody and epic but extremely sad. All four of them fought like heroes and didn't go down without a fight. They fought for their family and friends; those who couldn't fight for themselves. They would go down in history for their Gryffindor courage but the most saddening thing was the people the valiant four fought.

Fabian, Jaylynn, Gideon and Kelly Prewett were the four fighters who lost their life that faithful autumn day. They were the valiant four who did their families proud. They were the ones who died as they lived - together.

The saddest thing about their battle was who they were fighting. A jealous, furious Rosa Dolohov and her new husband Anton Dolohov. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were present too. They outnumbered the Prewetts and yet the Prewetts held their ground and fought back.

That day the valiant four died together outside of the Ottery St Catchpole Orphanage but in the process they saved the lives of every single person inside that building. They found Fabian and Jaylynn Prewett laying beside each other in the rubble; hands clasped as they gazed at each other. It was proved that they both endured the Cruciatus for well over an hour - remarkable in terms of the wizarding world - before being dealt the Avada Kedavra, the mercy blow.

Many say they died too young but all can agree that they died as heroes.


End file.
